The Coffee Shop
by Bricer
Summary: Harry disspeared from the wizarding world four years ago, and has a nice life in the muggle world. Regulary he seeks solitude in the local Coffee Shop, but what happens when Draco Malfoy one day appears and turns Harry's life upside down? MM,AU, so far
1. The choc fudge that changed everything

**The Coffee Shop**

Heya readers!

This is one of my first attempts of slash, so well bare with me. I have a loosely written plot, and if I manage to keep this story up, this will most likely be split into two stories. It will be a lot easier!

**Chapter one**

Sighing Harry Potter blew his long hair from his face, and tied it up in a random hair band that adorned his wrist. He seemed to be lacking in inspiration today. Taking a mouthful from his coffee coffee, he winced at the tepid taste and captured the waitress' attention. As a regular in the shop, the woman smiled warmly and nodded her head in acknowledgement. Many years he'd been coming here, and he had spent a lot of money on coffee's he rarely drank due to being absorbed in his sketching.

Idly he chewed on his silver lip piercing, and gazed around the shops occupants. Loosely holding his pencil he deftly sketched one of customers, his drawing implement moving with a practised ease. Yet despite the accurate drawing, he was not pleased with his work. Like him, many people here were regulars. There was no one new and exciting to draw. Concentrating on capturing the shadows surrounding the man who was nursing a cup of coffee, Harry missed the waitress placing his own drink on the table and taking a discreet peek at his work. Smiling slightly at him she walked back to the counter, her eyes not leaving the back of his head.

Harry had grown to be an attractive man. Despite his choice in clothing, he had a warm and comforting look about him that made everyone intrigued. No one really knew his past, and that added to the mysterious edge to him. One day he just appeared in a light jacket, soaking wet due to the summer rain, and ordered a coffee while drawing in his sketchbook. His sexual orientation wasn't known by anyone, which kept many peoples hopes up at being given a chance.

The familiar tinkling of the door opening sounded in the quiet shop, and brought Harry out of his sketching. Then realising his coffee was on the table, he tentively brought it to his lips, and sighed when realising it was still hot. Quite happy to ignore his picture, he proceeded to gulp down the rest of his coffee, but choking as he heard a recognizable voice.

"… Yes and can I please have the chocolate fudge cake with that".

Spluttering Harry tried to inconspicuously turn round to make sure his assumptions were correct, and grimacing when he saw they were. Completely forgetting his sketchbook, Harry threw a load of change onto the table, and darted from the shop.

After running a few blocks, he rested on a graffiti covered wall and pulled out a crushed packet of cigarettes from his leather trench coat. Putting a fag between his lips, Harry flicked his lighter open, and guarded the small flame from the wind. Inhaling the addicting smoke, he slowly slid down the wall in a crouching position, and wondered what Draco Malfoy of all people was doing in such a muggle environment.

Nervously he picked at his chipped black nail varnish, while taking in a long drag. Realisation of what he forgot only coming to him at this point…

"Oh shit".

Raising an elegant eyebrow at the waitress, Draco watched as the figure clothed in all black bolted from the shop.

"Do most of your customers leave like that?"

"Noooo", she drew out, while her eyes quickly raked his body. Once again he raised his eyebrow, and she immediately blushed at being caught.

"He's a regular, completely sane I insist. Something must have come up…" she drifted off, and handed him his coffee and cake.

Silently Draco accepted them with a nod of thanks, and deliberately sat at the table in which the person had run off. The seat was still warm, and remains of coffee were on the table, but that was not what had captured his interested. Sitting innocently in the middle of the table was a sketchbook.

Admiring the work Draco came to the conclusion that the artist at least was not a muggle; some of the pictures were well evident of that. Leaning back on his chair, he flicked his white blonde hair that he has decided to grow out of his face. A particular image of the hauntingly drawn dementor swam in front of his mind, and brought forth memories he wished to be forgotten.

Looking around the cosy coffee shop, he distracted himself by taking in the warm surroundings. The walls were painted a nice cream colour, but bordered in dark red. Many small tables to sit two were set up around the room, yet occasionally another chair had been added. Near the back of the shop was a comfy looking sofa near a dying fire, it was more secluded that the front of the shop and shrouded in shadows. The shadows brought again the image of the dementor into his mind; and in his frustration Draco closed the book only to find two words written on the front cover in green ink.

Harry Potter.

**A/N** Okay people, what do you think for a first chapter. Admittedly I was already a bit distracted at the loss of my eyeliner; I won't be seen without it. At the mo life is hectic, and I'm going to be going to a lot of college interviews soon, so updating may be at least once a week?

Please review, constructed critism accepted!


	2. More chocolate fudge all round

The Coffee Shop

The Coffee reviewers... aww your reviews were lush! I'll be posting chapters 1-5 over the next few days... but it'll be a while for 6... you need to catch up. If you wanna read now check out adultfanfiction or hpfandom, mwhahahaha!

Chapter two

Since the "chocolate cake" incident as Harry had named it, he hadn't yet gone back to the coffee shop. Despite many odd conversations to himself, and reassurances that he wasn't going insane, Harry had decided that returning to the establishment, if not at least to find out if his sketchbook was still there, was a good idea.

Mentally scolding himself for still avoiding the shop Harry flopped onto the sofa, and cringed when saw last nights Chinese underneath him.

Storming off to his shared bedroom, he then proceeded to change from his favourite black jeans only to find most of his clothes was either currently being borrowed, or scattered on the floor. Finally picking up a pair of trousers he wore out a couple of weeks ago, and had not been moved for said couple of weeks, Harry put them on and quickly checked in the mirror to see if he looked acceptable.

Quickly re-applying eyeliner, and adjusting his lip ring, Harry collected the first set of keys he found and headed out the door.

He'd been coming to this damn place for the last week, and Potter still hadn't returned. Admittedly the chocolate fudge cake was particularly good, but his curiosity has been peaked and it refused to diminish. This combined with stubbornness made him stay at the shop for at least four hours a day, and his determination to confront Potter has been growing.

Since Potter has "disappeared" from the wizarding world, Draco Malfoy has been living the quiet life in Cornwall and worked as a part time medi- wizard. With the huge expanse of money in his vault, it didn't seem worth working full time when he could explore his wealth and live a life of luxury. So regardless that Bristol was hardly the best holiday destination he'd been to, it already seemed the most productive.

The tell tale sounds the door opening alerted Draco from his thoughts, and through a curtain of blonde hair he saw the newest customer, none other than Harry Bloody Potter. Admittedly he wasn't as hard on the eyes as he expected, muggle life seemed to working for him, and for once he was actually wearing clothes that fit him. Observing more though Draco decided that no matter how good Potter looked in his tight jeans and polo neck, he wasn't here for a nice catch up over coffee.

Pouring more milk into his coffee, Draco sat and watched as Potter talked to one of the staff, and how after a few moments a frown grew across the waiters face. Stirring his beverage his eyes never moved from the back of Potter's head, almost willing for him to turn around and make eye contact. With him being so obviously seen, he couldn't run away like he did before.

When it seemed Potter didn't like what he heard, he sighed and looked to prepare to leave, but changed his mind at the last minute.

"… Um, one double choca mocha please with the chocolate fudge cake".

Potter's awkwardness around people appeared not to have disappeared. He was apprehensive over ordering a simple snack! He was meant to have shown the most courage anyone has seen in years in killing the Dark Lord, but somehow this flaw made Potter seem more innocent.

Slowly Potter turned round, and Draco immediately tried to gauge his reaction. A number of emotions flickered though Potter emerald eyes, and he stopped on looking like a deer caught in headlights. Calmly Draco indicated to the chair next to him, pulled his expensive bag onto the table, and opened into to reveal Potter's sketchbook.

Like a moth to the flame, Potter walked to his table his hand holding his coffee shaking slightly. With a smirk Draco stood from his chair, and pulled out Potter's chair with an explanation that chivalry was dying out.

"Long time no see Malfoy", he replied calmly though his eyes expressed otherwise.

"Indeed Potter, indeed. My my my we have a lot to talk about".

**A/N** I was completely amazed at the positive feedback I received from Adult fanficion and HPFandom, I really can't express my thanks enough. I'm not sure about the rules, so unfortunately I can't thank all TWENTY THREE people who reviewed! Thank you!


	3. Still arrogant

**The Coffee Shop**

Sorry for the shortness. Its will be updated faster as I'm in a writing mood!

DISCLAIMER- Everything belongs to JK, I'm getting no money or anything etc etc

**Chapter three**

Awkwardly Potter perched on the offered chair, looking like a rabbit ready to bolt. Carefully placing his chocolate cake and coffee on the table, he avoided looking into Draco's eyes, and occupied himself by playing with his fork.

"Ignoring me won't make me disappear you know", Draco said with his familiar drawl. With this Potter looked straight into his eyes, piercing him with his gaze.

"What do you want exactly", he said tiredly. It was unexpected, there was no aggression in his tone, and he sounded so… defeated.

"Who says I want anything? I was just, out of the kindness of my heart, returning your sketchbook", Draco said lightly with the undertones of sarcasm. "I'm not sure whether to be complimented or insulted that you thought me capable of ulterior motives".

Potter snorted.

"They're pretty good you know", he said offhandedly. Potter glared at him.

"You looked at them!"

"No, I just looked at the front cover by accident, saw your name and kept it. Never crossed my mind to see what was in it!" Draco drawled in frustration, Potter was being particularly annoying.

Sighing Potter cut his cake with a plastic knife, picked out the dark chocolate drops, and put them on the side of the plate. Wrinkling his nose at them, he then proceeded to pick at his cake, occasionally eating a chunk.

"What's wrong with the chocolate drops, they're the best bit", Draco said indignantly. Silently Potter slid his plate across, offering the chocolate to Draco. Raising an eyebrow at him, he took the offered chocolate and they ate in silence.

"Giving me chocolate doesn't change anything you know!"

Rolling his eyes Harry carefully took his sketchbook from Malfoy's grasp seemed to hide behind it. Emerald eyes quickly scanned what age had done for him, and he was impressed. Malfoy's white blonde hair was the same as ever, yet held loosely in a tie and the nape of his neck. Silver grey eyes still had a piercing effect, but held more warmth then they ever did during Hogwarts, and like Harry's contained slightly haunted look due to the past.

His physic was a good representation of what he did in life. No longer was his skin unnaturally white, but graced with a tan making his hair whiter. Tight clothes showed visible muscles and slowly Harry blushed as his thoughts become less that platonic.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy said arrogantly.

Ah yes, but its shame that he has such as crap attitude, Harry thought embarrassed.

A/N- I am so sorry for the slow update. I slept round a friend's house for the weekend, and then I was banned from my laptop by my mother! And THEN school started again, and I had tones of outstanding coursework… note to self, keep on top of things!

Thank you so much for all the reviews, on two sites all together I have gotten around 60 reviews- its means so much to me!


	4. Well you didn't have to stay!

The Coffee Shop

Evil grin… Thanks for all the reviews people! Next chapter all ready for you to read!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to JK

Chapter four

Once again chewing his lip ring, a horrible nervous habit he'd caught on from a past significant other, Harry prayed to any deity to be struck by a lightning bolt; or even better the person across of him to be, who wouldn't shut up. Malfoy had refused to silence for the past half an hour after not getting his questions answered. Harry wondered who the hell he'd pissed off in a past life. Maybe the chocolate drops had caused some weird reaction?

"And went to Italy last year, Venice… did you know the whole city has like sunk, makes you wonder if Atlantis is real!"

Restraining from repeatedly bashing his head against the table, instead he took a sip from his fourth coffee. It was caffeinated, yet still Harry had to refrain from falling asleep due to Malfoy's rambling. He could rival Bins!

"As pleasant as this catching up is, I really have to be places", Malfoy said arrogantly, while Harry just looked on ludicrously.

"You made me suffer though… "Harry looked at his well worn watch, "two hours and a half of you telling me how much you were a social butterfly, just to have better places to go!"

Putting a wad of cash on the mahogany table and smirking Draco replied, "You didn't have to stay Potter".

Storming back to his flat, his sketchbook snugly underneath his right arm, Harry angrily ranted about stupid albino ferrets that sometimes had the tenancy to bounce a few feet into the air.

After searching in his jeans pockets for awhile, Harry managed to grasp a fag from the crumpled packet inside, and grip his faithful lighter. Lighting it, a small flame was produced and he quickly inhaled as he pressed the fag against it. The beginnings of smoke curled, and blew away in the wind; and slowly Harry felt the built up stress from his meeting with Malfoy disappear as he had one of the fasted smokes of his entire life. His housemate didn't particularly appreciate him doing in the flat due to being a recovering smoker.

Throwing the butt of the fag onto the floor, he kicked out the last embers, and fumbled around for his keys in his pocket. Keeping them in his right hand, he quickly climbed the stone steps to his cheap apartment, and opened the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you", can an annoyed voice from within a bedroom. Sighing that this was not what he need right now, Harry followed the voice to find his long time room mate.

Derek Samuels was Harry's room mate, and had been for several years. They'd met at university and slowly become more that just friends, but later reverted back into a platonic relationship. It was more comfortable to rant about other partners together, then to other friends about each other.

"So… what's up?"

A mop of bleach blonde hair popped out of a cocoon on quilt. Derek had late night shifts at the nearby garage, and usually slept in late in the mornings, or now it was the afternoon.

"Draco Malfoy…"

An uncomfortable silence reigned in the room, as Harry allowed Derek to process what he said. He could almost see the cogs working in his head as he tried to connect Malfoy to what he had previously told him of his past life.

"Ferret boy… you said you liked the platinum blonde hair", Derek squealed rather amused, "You later admitted that you had a weakness for blondes, hence moi", he laughed, sticking out his tongue.

Harry sighed, "One I like all hair, whatever gave you that impression? Two you're not even natural! Three, Malfoy was a complete jackass at school, so this situation is not good at all. I just spent most of my day listening to him blather on about where he's travelled too!"

"Well you didn't have to stay did you?" Derek replied.

"… GAH!"

I'm sorry for not updating in a long while, I've had mocks, coursework and I'm trying to write some of my own original stuff… I feel it's a lot better than my Harry potter stuff, so I'm trying to stick with it…

Plus I get writers block rather often, and I find myself writing down more ideas when I should be continuing other stuff. I know this isn't as long as I'd like to be, or as good, but at the mo it's the best I can do…

Please read and review, reviewing does admittedly help me get more inspiration :P

Chow for now!


	5. Who put that bookcase there

The Coffee Shop

Wow… my fifth chapter, this must be officially my longest story ever, lol… Actually, it may not be, but oh well! I'm now going to be concentrating in expanding the size or the chapters, and developing the plot :P

Updates should be more regular, and to make it easier on me, I think this will be a trilogy!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review

Chow for now!

Chapter Five

Groaning, Harry threw a hand over his face as the sun seemed to be directly glaring at him. Derek had most likely come back from his shift, and opened his curtains much to Harry's dismay. However his mood brightened as the faint smell of breakfast wafted through the slightly open door. When arriving home from his shift, Derek always made breakfast for himself and Harry, before collapsing into bed. Harry then proceeded to inhale the said food, and leave to work or sketch.

Stretching, and wincing at the sound of his body cracking, Harry rolled out of bed, to land with a thump on the floor. He wasn't particularly a morning person, and standing up he predictably found his morning coffee on his bed side cabinet.

Wincing at the tepid taste, he gulped it down as fast as possible while pulling a large t-shirt over his head, and putting on some thermal socks. Deeming himself suitable for breakfast Harry stepped out of his bedroom and followed his nose to the compact kitchen.

Standing by the cooker in his uniform was Derek, and he was cooking a variety of foods, but Harry's favourite on toast, scrambled eggs. Grinning slightly, despite it only being seven in morning, Harry perched on a stool and awaited his eggs.

"How was work", he asked lightly, while faintly bouncing in his seat. Derek just sniggered, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Yea it was great, met a certain blonde though… you might wanna do something else, the eggs may take a while".

Harry hummed quietly, before the implications of what was said processed.

"Certain blonde? How did you know it was Malfoy?

Derek just smirked as he scooped Harry's scrambled eggs on top of his toast, and silently grated some cheese on top.

"How did you know it was Malfoy", Harry repeated.

"Firstly he mentioned how "the muggle idiot is ripping him off", then continued to ramble and insult most of the stock in the garage. Of course he did match your extremely detailed description. Stormy grey eyes, with hints of silver-"

"OK, ok, that's enough now! It wasn't that detailed!" Harry spluttered.

Derek just silently laughed and joined Harry and started to eat their breakfast.

Derek had just left the kitchen to go to bed, and Harry had just turned the tap on, intending to do the washing up. It was only a couple of plates, and a frying pan so he'd still have time to have his shower.

Harry set about his task, his hands efficiently robbing the plates of their dirt. His mind however wondered off to one Draco Malfoy, someone he never even expected to see again. He'd gone to great trouble to make sure he's never be found again, especially by Hermione and Ron, and the possibility of Malfoy finding him, and spending the day with him was a complete shock!

He'd disappeared minutes after destroying Voldemort. Not killing, destroying. With the reoccurring thought of being a murderer, Harry left the wizarding world for good, having previously settled his affairs.

Finishing the dishes, Harry once again stretched, and grumbled about getting old. Heading towards the bathroom, he stripped off his shirt, revealing a toned torso.

Pushing the door open, he switched the shower on, and waited for it to heat up before shedding the rest of his clothes and getting in the shower. Sighing deeply he ran his fingers through his hair as it instantly got wet. The steady, fast stream of water relaxed him, and soothed his aging muscles. Grabbing his scented shampoo and conditioning mix, he poured some in his hand, and continued to lather in his hair.

Closing his eyes to avoid the soap, Harry's thoughts once again drifted to Draco Malfoy. He was slightly curious to whether they would meet at the coffee shop again.

A loud chime echoed in the house, signalling it was half eight, and quickly Harry turned off his shower and dried himself off. Tying the damp towel around his waist, he hurriedly left the steamy bathroom to run to his room. Every morning the clock chimed, giving Harry half an hour to get ready for work.

Quickly putting on his boxers, Harry stole the first hairbrush he saw, coincidentally being Derek's, and brushed back his still wet hair. Tying back his long hair, he then pulled on a pair of black jeans and a green jumper. The winter was coming in fast, and already a cold wind was settling in Bristol. Sliding his feet into a pair of Doctor Martens, he grabbed his keys from a hanger, and slid on his long coat. Feeling in the pocket he found his fags and headed out the door.

His walked to work only took around five minutes, but the bitter wind pierced at his skin angrily, and turned his skin a faint pink. Harry wished he could've worn his scarf, but somehow it had mixed with someone else's clothes and turned it puce colour. He didn't really care what people thought of him, but… puce!

Stepping inside the local library, he deposited his coat on a staff coat rack and looked to find a fellow employee. Harry'd been working here part time as he went to university, but didn't quite have the heart to move on once finishing. It wasn't as if he needed the money, his parent's inheritance was enough, but it got him out of the house regularly, and he enjoyed making small talk with the locals.

Smiling, Harry clipped on his name tag, and walked towards the staff desk and picked up the stamp. Already customers were waiting to take out books, and it was Harry's turn today for the Out customers.

Laughing, Harry's colleague, Jenna continued to read her book; it was rare that customers came in the morning to give books back. When he finished with the small line of customers, Harry turned to her.

"Laugh at my pain, you'll have loads of books later while I'll get to relax", Harry sniffed jokingly.

Jenna started to reply when the light tingling of the door opening sounded. Their conversation stopped, and they looked to the new customer.

"Oh for god sake, why the hell are you frigging stalking me", screeched Harry! Jenna looked at him shocked, as Harry was a normally calm person.

"I don't stalk Potter, just calculate. And of course attach certain tracking… devices on clothing".

"That counts as stalking to me. So you were definitely at the garage last night then?" Harry asked angrily. He'd been hiding for too long to be found again, especially by Draco Malfoy. He was surprised something as petty as a tracking charm went past him, but he'd been away from the wizarding world for so long, and didn't need to always be alert.

"Indeed, seems one of your acquaintances was wearing your jacket", Draco sneered vaguely.

Harry quickly looked at Jenna, and she put down her book and made herself busy on the other side of the room.

"Why are you doing this", hissed Harry, and he dragged Draco to quieter section of the library.

"Why Potter, all I want to do is take you out to lunch, does that cause the need for bodily harm", Malfoy replied with an arched eyebrow.

Harry looked down to see his hand on Malfoy's wrist in a death grip, blushing he let go, and put his hand safely in his jeans pocket. When he realised what Malfoy had said his eyes widened and he looked at him in shock.

"What the hell, you waltz in here like you own the world, and want to take me to lunch? No way… I've got better things to do then to listen to you babble on about you travels. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go back to work".

With that Harry proceed to storm away from Malfoy, but unfortunately walked straight into the nearest bookcase.

**A/N **Hello readers that managed to finish this chapter until the end… Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, CHOW!


	6. The momentum

The Coffee Shop

Merci for the many reviews I received! Sorry for the shortness…

Chapter six

Slowly Harry opened his eyes to see amused grey shining back at him, underlying faint concern. Groaning in embarrassment, he rolled over to his front, unsuccessfully trying to his hide reddening face in the library's carpet. Only seconds later, to wince at the horrible smell he was now currently inhaling.

"Don't know your way around this library yet, how long have you been working here", Malfoy asked, a slight grin curling at the edges of his mouth. Rolling back, to the looming figure of Draco Malfoy, Harry did the first thing he think of and poked his tongue at him in retaliation.

Taking him by surprise, Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand which was hanging loosely by his side, and used it to pull him self up, but the momentum caused both of them to fall backwards.

Their faces were very close together, Malfoy's hot breathe lightly tickling his ear. Breathing slightly faster Harry looked into his eyes to see the darkening grey. Small tingles ran down his spine as in a nervous gesture Malfoy quickly swiped his tongue against his full lips.

Draco shivered lightly as Potters breath made contact with his lips, his emerald gaze boring into his eyes. The scent of green apples and morning rain wafted into his potion's sensitive nose, and reminded him vaguely of Hogwarts, and with that incentive he quietly groaned, and rolled from underneath Potter's light weight.

Harry watched as Malfoy's dark and clouded eyes cleared, before leaving him alone on the floor. Raising an eyebrow at him, he tried to gather his wits, and with as much dignity as he could muster pull himself off the floor while avoiding eye contact.

"I've most likely got to err... go back to work now", Harry said quietly, trying to straighten out his clothes to look more presentable. "I'll be in the coffee shop tomorrow morning if you want to… catch up. Bye". With that, Harry left Draco in history section of the library…

"What was _that_ all about?" Whispered Jenna from behind Harry.

"I honestly don't know, but I think I just invited Malfoy to meet me at the Coffee Shop", replied a stunned Harry.

* * *

**A/N**- Arg I'm so sorry for the shortness and the delay. I've had this done for a while, but due to the shortness I've avoided putting it up under the hope that I'd suddenly have a burst of inspiration… sadly I didn't. However this chapter leaves me with enough to hopefully write the next, I thought I could combine two, but I was lazy…


	7. Finding the Fault

The Coffee Shop

I forgot to put in a disclaimer last chapter, I do apologise…  
Wooooo Everything belongs to JK

Here's chapter seven, luckily significantly bigger than the last

Chapter Seven

Once again Harry found himself back at his usual table, slightly more dressed up than usual, but wearing a facial feature that told anyone that he was anxious. Slowly chewing on his pencil, he lightly observed his latest sketch not particularly satisfied. There was something missing that he couldn't quite pin point at the minute, but he was hoping it would come to him later.

"Not bad Potter", came the slight sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

Startled Harry span round, dropping his pencil on the floor, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

"Thanks", Harry replied closing his sketchbook and picking out his pencil.

An awkward silence settled, and uncomfortably Malfoy pulled out his chair, and continued to sit in it. Harry idly tapped his pencil on the mahogany table…

"What can I get you two then", cheerfully asked one of the waitresses breaking the silence. She wore a pair of casual jeans, with a t-shirt, but also wore a small apron round her waist. Holding a small pad of paper and a pen she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Just a chocolate chip cake for me"…

"And one latte for me please", Malfoy finished with a small nod. As the waitress left, he coughed softly, gaining Harry's attention. "So… how long have you been living round here?"

"I travelled a little before settling down here three years ago", Harry said while still tapping his pencil.

"Oh! Where did you travel to?"

"We are not discussing that again", Harry groaned, but at seeing Malfoy's face he sighed. "I first went to Australia for a while, I'd never gone to the beach before, and so that was a new experience. I did a little sight seeing in Italy before joining an art colony in France. My great adventure ends with me taking art and languages at college, and later university", he laughed. "Not very exciting compared to your travels but at least I didn't ramble for half an hour!" Harry added well naturedly.

"I do not ramble", Draco said indignantly, but before he could comment more their orders arrived.

"Thanks", Harry said while flashing a cheeky grin at Malfoy. He proceeded to do his usual ritual of picking out the chocolate chips, and put them on the edge of the plate. Smiling a little pushed them towards Draco. "You are salivating…" he offered in explanation.

Malfoy attempted to draw himself up, but admitted defeat and grumbled while nibbling on the chocolate chips.

"How you can't like them is inhumane".

"They get stuck in my teeth! It's a horrible sensation".

"The idea is to let them melt on you tongue like this…" In demonstration Malfoy stuck out his tongue, and screwed up his nose a little. After staring avidly at the melting chocolate on his pink tongue, Harry realised that Malfoy's eyes were cross-eyed in concentration.

Laughing he looked out to see grey eyes glaring at him in mock hurt.

"I'm extremely offended that you've taken for granted this very rare chance to be taught this art. Why you don't feel privileged is beyond me!" Malfoy sniggered while taking a quick gulp of his latte.

"We've changed so much", Harry said almost sadly looking at him, but not looking completely at him. Flashes of the past swam at the front of his mind, the seven years of rivalry, the battlefield, Ron and Hermione... Abruptly he cut off his thoughts to look back at Malfoy, finding the same nostalgic expression.

"We have Potter… I'm afraid I have to go now, maybe if you not busy we can do this again tomorrow?"

He didn't wait for a reply before drinking the last of his coffee, and pulling out his chair; but before he could leave Harry called out something that made him slightly falter.

"I'm not busy, but I think this fifth meeting will deem you worthy of calling me Harry if you can overcome the past".

With a slight nod that was almost missed by Harry, Malfoy opened the door and left.

Turning back to his half eaten cake, Harry looked at Malfoy's empty cup while going over the events of the morning. They were both still somewhat trapped in their pasts, but he hoped that maybe in the future he could develop a friendship with the Malfoy he'd seen today. Or even more, with the Malfoy he'd seen at the library. It seemed that he carried a lot of facades, and Harry was suddenly determined to find the real Draco Malfoy.

With a swift burst of inspiration, Harry opened his sketchbook, and immediately found out his fault. After sketching for a few more minutes, he took his pencil off the page and inspected his work.

"Your best yet I'd say", Said one of the waitress' Harry was familiar with, while collecting Malfoy's cup. Staring at the cup, Harry couldn't agree more.

* * *

A/N It's two in the morning, and I'm surprised at myself how long it took my too do this. Only lil minutes here and there throughout TWO DAYS…. It's a miracle, seriously. I have the attention span of a goldfish! 


End file.
